made up bully story
by leahsstories25
Summary: this is made up hasnt been edited but a girl called charlie gets bullied to death and commits suicide


Bully story

Once upon a dark, raining, stormy and upset day lived a very smart girl called Charlie. She wasn't really a strong victim. She was getting bullied mostly every day with a group full of girls named Danni, Hayley, Victoria, Adriana and Ally. Charlie was in year 7 and the group of girls were in year 8 so Charlie only just started high school this year 2013. Charlie has light brown hair, green hazel eyes, her hair was like beauty everyone loved it but not the bullies.

One day at lunch time when they were all outside Ally was making rumours about Charlie saying ''she's ugly, stupid, doesn't know anything and that her boyfriend dumped her because she was cheating" Charlie was left alone with sadness she never liked being alone and left. Her friends Hannah and Kelsey were her best friends. But not until they left Charlie alone after Charlie had told her secrets to Hannah and Kelsey they had passed them on to Danni, Hayley, Victoria, Adriana and Ally. Charlie was so shocked and upset she didn't want to go to class or anything.

An hour later in maths Hannah was passing letters about Charlie and making faces smiling laughing like as if it was so hilarious that 2 sad girls who had never laugh would probably start laughing. The letters said '' let's go beat up that little bitch she isn't anything to use she is an ugly fat little dirty shit she's worse than a pig I'd rather be friends with a pig" Hannah and Kelsey said. After that afternoon a girl named Ruby saw half of the notes that Danni and the rest have dropped. As soon as Charlie read through one sentence she left she ran down the stairs. Finally a boy named James happens to turn the corner. He said ''hello Charlie "talking very happily '' how are you?" said James '' not that good just feeling depressed and angry" replied Charlie looking terribly upset. '' oh why are some little brats bullying you" said James with a sad grin ''yes'' said Charlie pointing to the girls who were bullying her. '' really wow well Victoria's my girlfriend what have they done" said James ''well'' said Charlie looking like she was about to cry. ''they have been passing notes about me calling me names and making faces at me'' said Charlie in tears ''well they don't sound very nice'' said James ''I know replied Charlie'' ''well why are they doing this to you Charlie did you do something to them'' asked james ''no I don't know they just started calling me names which I believe'' said Charlie ''well if they call you ugly and fat it isn't true because your beautiful, amazing and just everything to describe a friend'' said james ''awh '' said Charlie hugging james and crying ''thanks for everything james'' ''it's fine'' said james.

2 hour later Hannah and the group come over saying ''seriously Charlie you little idiot flirting with boys and talking about us'' charlie replied with ''why to chicken for me to tell a boy my feelings he came up to me'' Adriana said ''well you have to tell him attention seeker alert you proabably made james dump victoria'' james comes around the the corner saying '' Victoria we need to talk'' ''why" said Victoria in a girly innocent way '' its over'' said james '' all you seem to do is not talk to me and bully charlie'' said james again Victoria said ''well then piss off I didn't do anything to charlie'' ''bye im leaving'' said james. ''Victorias crying'' said danni ''ITS ALL YOUR FAULT CHARLIE YOU BITCH'' ''EVERYONE BASH CHARLIE'' charlie theres crying in the corner while they all kick her in her head trying to kill her and struggling her. '' im sorry its over bye bye ugly shit head hope you die''said Hayley well charlie crying.

The bell rings to go home. Charlies mum said ''how was your day honey'' well Charlies crying saying ''bad as just drive please ill talk to you about it at home'' ''ok honey'' said charlies mum sounding worried. As soon as they get home charlie said ''don't worry mum im ok I was just angry with my teacher'' ''ok'' replied Charlies mum Charlie ran to her room and when onto facebook and got a request from a girl called ruby '' omg its ruby from school ill add her'' as we all know Hannah had made the account thinking ''lets pretend we are charlies friend so we can know all her secrets and make her kill herself or cut herself'' said all the girls at the same time laughing. ''Charlie sent a message saying ''hi ruby how are you?'' Hannah prentend to be ruby so she replied back with ''hey im good thx what are you doing?'' they both replied saying ''nothng much'' Hannah asked Charlie prentending to be ruby saying ''just wanted to know who do you like and would you ever kill yourself?'' charlie was so scared thinking whats going on it was like Hannah casting a spell on ruby .

The next day she was so scared to be at school. Charlie didn't look at ruby she was so angry at ruby. But did charlie know who it really was? '' hi'' said ruby letting out a laugh and a smile ''hi ruby please leave me alone I don't like you'' as charle said it she couldn't stop crying she ran away from everyone the teachers, her mum everyone she ran away out of the school out of her neighbourhood. Charles was so angry she called the police becauyse she didn't know where charle was.

2 hours later charlies phone ran it was ruby Charlie. Ignored every call even her mum called her mum was so upset she started crying wishing to find her only child. No one could find Charlie she was somewhere very far where no one goes. She found a small cottage and she thought no one lived there so she went it and started crying. She didn't want to feel this way but she just had to do something awful. She found a razor blade on the window. She was crying so badly she didn't want to cut herself or die but she just had to stop this she thought about everything they had done. Then she started cutting herself and crying. A message came through it was ruby saying ''hi Charlie I didn't do anything Hannah did I heard them talking about it'' Charlie didn't reply then a new message came thru it was ruby again ''Charlie im starting to worry but where are you I need you'' Charlie replied saying ''I'm nowhere to be seen I want to die im sick of all of the people who bully me ask me when I'm going to die'' a new ugly message from Hannah saying ''hi bitch where are you not that that I care about you being the attention seeker aye. You skipped a day of school poor you. One question when are you going to die I want you to don't want to be near you PLEASE DIE BEFORE I COME FINDING YOU AND ILL KICK YOU IN THE HEAD 100000000000000000000000000000 TIMES'' Charlie started to cry she didn't eat she didn't breath she didn't wanna be here so she posted something on Facebook saying '' bye bye world ill miss my family im missing and gonna die'' a new stupid message from Hannah and the group that they posted on facebook and instagram '' look at this ugly little dick head she missed a day of school maybe having sex with James please die Charlie I hate you' 'Charlie read it.

Charlie did something so bad the next she didn't eat for was angry, depressed felt ugly and felt like dying so she just got a knife and did something very bad. She stabbed herself 25 times. Her parents were shocked they cried and the police look everywhere then they saw a cottage with a broken door. The police opened it then the police called charlies parent saying ''hey we found your daughter but shes dead looks like shes stabbed herself ''her mum started crying and found the little cottage with polices cars. She opened the broken door crying they saw her daughter dead on the ground but before the could say anything her phone beeped it was from Hannah they went into her phone and read all the messages. The police was so upset her parents were crying . the police took photos of her body and took her phone to the police station. Their parents told people how it happened.

The next day the police tracked down these girls and brought them over to the police station. Hannah was the main person upset and felt very angry for her stupid things she said the police looked at her and asked questions but Hannah just started crying. They talked for 2 hours and locked all the girls in jail for 4 years. This story of Charlie was on the news it was famous everyone at their school hated them. 2 years later they were back at school the girl's parents were angry at them. They got hated ever since that day. Everyone remember how pretty, nice, kind and awesome Charlie was a lot of people started crying. But they blamed the group of girls and then later on they got bullied and they hated t so bad. The end

By leahsstories25.


End file.
